Adventure
by mana hikari
Summary: This is also on MM.org. This is an alternate universe of Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Wolf's Rain, and Tenchi Muyo.


I just recently came up with this. I'm also new at writing this kind of stuff, especially with writing alternate universe. Bare with me people. This will start with Inuyasha's characters, but Yu Yu Hakusho characters, Tnechi Muyo, and Wolf's Rain characters will come in later chapters. Does anyone know the name of Inuyasha's mother?  
  
Prologue  
  
Inutaisho, the great dog demon king, and his first born son, Sesshoumaru, waited outside the door of his bedroom. He was waiting for the birth of his second child. His second mate, a human named Yuki, was 8 monthes pregnant with his youngest child, and now she was giving birth 1 month early. Prince Sesshoumaru was a teenage dog demon. He hated humans, especially his human step-mother.  
  
It's been exactly 12 years since his own mother's death. Although his parents didn't get along, they were forced to mate in order to continue his father's blood line. Prince Sesshoumaru growled silently as his father paced.  
  
Inutaisho, hearing his son's growl, turned around to face him, "What's wrong, son?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't look at his father, "Nothing, father."  
  
Soon a maid, that has been tending to Yuki, came out of the room, "Excuse me, My Lord." She bowed politely, "Her Lady has given birth to a healthy boy."  
  
Inutaisho walked into the room and went to Yuki's side. Yuki looked up at him and smiled weakly.   
  
"Hello, dear." She said, tiredly, "Meet your new son." She said.  
  
Inutaisho looked at the bundle in her arms. It revealed a little baby with pure white dog ears, golden amber yellow eyes and white hair. Inutaisho smiled and took his new son into his arms. He held the baby up. The red fire rat kimono, wrapped around the baby half demon, fell halfway off him to his waist.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood outside the room, growling. Already he hated his half brother. The very presence of the half breed was bad enough.  
  
"My son, you shall be-" Before the Dog Demon King could finish, a dog demon soldier rushed in.  
  
"My Lord!" The Dog soldier said with panic in his voice and getting on one knee.  
  
"What is it?" Inutaisho turned to look at the young dog demon soldier.  
  
"It's the Fire Cat Clan." The Soldier said.  
  
"What about them?" Inutaisho asked.  
  
"They're delcaring war!" The Dog said.  
  
Inutaisho's eyes widened, "But why?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, my lord." The soldier answered.  
  
Inutaisho handed his newborn son back to Yuki and turned back to the young dog demon gaurd. "Gather the rest of the men and prepare to attack them back if they attack."  
  
"Yes sir." The soldier said and ran off.  
  
Inutaisho looked over at Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru, I need you to protect your brother and Yuki."  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into the room and gathered Yuki and his little half brother up into his arms, "Right." He walked out of the room through the secret passage.  
  
Inutaisho growled and walked down the hallway to the throneroom where all the soldiers were waiting for orders.  
  
"Sir, we're ready for your commands." The Young Knight from earlier said.  
  
"Good." Inutaisho answered.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped with his step-mother in his arms and his half brother crying. A shadow fell upon him. He looked up to stare into the eyes of a red haired green eyed Fire Cat Demon.  
  
"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"It was you who declared war against us, wasn't it?" The Fire Cat smiled.  
  
"Yes." Sesshoumaru said, putting Yuki down.  
  
Yuki clutched her crying son closer to her, "How could you, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
The young dog prince looked back at her.  
  
"You are the first born son of Inutaisho. Why would you want to betray your father?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Because my father actually betrayed his family. He betrayed the Blue Crescent Moon Dog Demon Clan by marrying an outsider, which is you!" The Dog Prince back handed Yuki, knocking her down, "Now give me the half-breed."  
  
"No." Yuki said as the two powerful demons approached her.  
  
Inutaisho and his army of powerful dog demon walked out to the meeting place. His closest friend and his advisor, a blue haired green eyed fox demon, was by his side.  
  
"Your highness, " The fox said, walking beside him.  
  
"What is it, Ray?" He asked.  
  
"I suggest doing something." Ray answered.  
  
"Like what?" Inutaisho looked over at the fox advisor.  
  
"Well, They might have the leader going after Yuki and i suggest that you send Kuo's squad to protect them." "Ray answered.  
  
"Good idea." Inutaisho said, "Kuo, you and your men go after Sesshoumaru and protect them." The Dog Lord ordered.  
  
A young dog demon bowed, "Yes sir." He ran of towards the direction of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Soon the Dog Lord spotted the Fire Cat Clan of Fire Mountain advancing towards them. The leader wasn't among them. Instead it was the second in command, Hyuit, a pink haired blue eyed female fire cat.  
  
"Hyuit!" Ray's eyes widened.  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted his hand, his fist turning green, and swung at Yuki.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Yuki, are you ok?" A voice yelled.  
  
The Fire Cat Leader looked over and smirked, "Your father sent an army to look after your step-mothet." The Fire Cat said.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over hten turned back to his step mother, "Go. If I find that little whelp, I'll kill him and you if he is near here."  
  
Yuki struggled to get up on to her feet and ran.  
  
The dog demon soldier, Kuo, approached the young prince, "Are you-" He looked over at the leader and growled, "You!"  
  
Before he could draw his sword, Sesshoumaru slashed him, poisoning him.  
  
"Stupid dog." He muttered.  
  
"Very good, Young prince." The Fire cat smirked.  
  
"How soon will it be before my father is assassinated?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Soon." The Cat answered, "Our little plan is falling into his place." He said as 3 Demon Fire Cats came to his side.  
  
One growled in response.  
  
The Leader looked down at it and pat it's head, "Go, kill the mother, but let the boy live."  
  
The Demonic Cats bowed and ran.  
  
"Hello, Ray." Hyuit purred seductively, walking up to the two.  
  
"Where is your leader?" Inutaisho growled.  
  
"He wasn't available right now." Hyuit answered, pulling out a sword, "I was sent in his place."  
  
"Don't you dare." Ray growled, taking hold of her sword.  
  
Hyuit's eyes widened, "Ray.."  
  
Be fore Ray knew it, her sword was in his stomach, and he collapsed.  
  
"No, Ray!" Inutaisho yelled.  
  
Hyuit laughed and jumped up into the air.  
  
Yuki ran as fast as she could. After a few steps, she heard a beast growl and she loked back. There were 4 Demonic Fire Cats after her.  
  
"Oh no." She said as she tripped.  
  
The 4 gigantic cats pounced on to her. One landed on her, taking the bundle out of her arms. The rest of the cats growled as their 'true' owner showed up. It was a golden eyed cyan haired woman in an odd outfit. The Cats bowed as the biggest of them brough the crying baby to her.  
  
"What is it? Inutaisho's son?" The woman asked, taking the crying dog infant.  
  
"No!" Yuki cried out.  
  
"I'm sorry for all of this, Yuki." The woman said, looking down at the baby's mother, "I will take care of your son as if he were my own, but I have to kill you."  
  
Tears formed at Yuki's cheeks. "No." She cried.  
  
The woman stood up and walked away with Inutaisho's half demon half human son. The Cats started to bite Yuki, tearing her flesh.  
  
Inutaisho growled more and ran towards Hyuit, but she was too fast. Her sword met his back and he too fell. This was just the beginning of the Great War...... 


End file.
